


Kingsman

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Chinese Language, M/M, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 王男设定AU——007版窈窕淑女。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 老物AO3存档

早上十点，Erik Lehnsherr睁开眼睛的时候，生活看起来跟昨天也没有什么不同。他首先照旧例行公事，躺在那张只有一米来宽的小床上撸了一发，然后满不在乎地将沾着精液和爆米花碎屑的床单卷成一团丢进了筐子。穿衣服和早餐总共花费了不到五分钟的时间，如果能将盘子里的残渣称之为早餐的话——那基本上就是几颗干到硌牙的玉米片，有没有牛奶Erik也并不在意，他的绝活之一就是不管往嘴里塞进什么食物，都能眼都不眨地混着冷水咽进肚里。

十点十五，Erik出了屋门。

天晴得很好，但依然冷得够呛。他把棒球帽压低了一些，双手揣兜顺着狭窄的楼梯拐入了一条破败的小巷，路边有好几个瞎晃悠的宿醉青年，他们远远瞧着Erik经过，嘴里发出了嘲讽的讥笑，但是没有一个人付出行动冒昧上前，这自然要归功于Erik Lehnsherr的第二个绝活：他不但打架很厉害，还非常拼命——换句话说，他逮到人总是喜欢往死里揍。

十一点整，Erik和两个伙计坐进了酒吧，花光了口袋里的最后3磅给自己买了一品脱啤酒。

普通人如果手头拮据，要么会去找份工作，要么会向父母开口。但是Erik从不那么做，他是打算回“家”一趟，目的却非常单纯——顺点东西出来廉价倒卖。这算是Erik Lehnsherr的第三个绝活——他总能准确地找出继父最喜欢把玩的小玩意，然后再把那价值上千镑的东西砍到四十脱手。

十二点半，在他喝完啤酒嚼完了两盘蹭来的干果之后，酒吧里又来了几个人，为首的一看到Erik就走了过去，但是Erik只是斜了他一眼，根本不以为意，对方就只有四个人。

“Lehnsherr，”金头发的男孩儿叫道，“如果让我找到一点证据，证明你跟Sophie——”

“我们睡过了，” Erik耸了耸肩，“别在意，就一次。”

酒吧里的人哄堂大笑。

“你这个下流的杂种！”金发小子骂道，脸蛋涨成了猪肝色，抬起的手臂随即被身后的跟班拦了下来。

这根本没有必要，他绝对不会出手。

“人没带够？” Erik挑着眉毛站起了身，对面的几个人立刻后退了半步，“别紧张，我今天没打算揍你，还有点正事要办。”他说着撞了下来人的肩膀出了大门，两个伙计连忙跟了过去。

“没胆的窝囊废！夹着尾巴给我滚远点！”

Erik没有回话，他只是心情很好地站到了街边，转了转指头上的金属钥匙。

十二点四十，Erik Lehnsher开着一辆亮黄色的保时捷冲出了巷子，身后是一片愤怒吵闹的叫骂声。

但是很显然的，他今天的运气似乎是有点衰，他才刚拐上大路爽了不到三分钟，就听见了一阵警笛声。

Erik扫了眼表盘，他刚在伦敦市区飙到了一百二十码——继搞了对方的马子和车子之后，他又惹上了条子。

Erik狠狠踩了一脚油门。

车后座的两个人尖声大笑着，Erik感觉自己的肾上腺素也在跟着发动机一起极速飙升。他的手掌把握着方向盘稳稳操纵车辆，在窄小的街道间来回穿梭过三个街区，又原地调转二百七十度后，顺着地下车库开进了另外一条人流稀少的小路，出护栏直接被他顶到了半空，身后的警车也被甩开了一些。

然而就在他即将完全脱离追捕的时候，Erik却突然摆着方向急踩刹车，车头直接“砰”的一下撞上了路边的立柱，保险杠近乎断成两截，车灯玻璃呼呼啦啦地碎成了屑，几个人齐齐发出了一声呻吟。

一只流浪狗欢快地从路中央一闪而过，摇着尾巴消失在了街角。

“下车。” Erik咬着牙说。后边的两人对视了一眼，速度极快地打开了车门。

 

下午两点半，Erik进了拘留室。

“Lehnsher先生，只要你愿意供出那两名同伙，就能够为自己免去牢狱之灾。否则的话，这将会是你第三次遭到警方指控，而这次恐怕连Shaw先生也无法将你成功地保释出局了。”

Erik面无表情地瞅着跟前的桌子，心里隐隐感觉有点厌烦，三分钟前他才刚在填表时得知了今天是他的生日。

“Lehnsher先生，你听明白我刚刚说的那些话了吗？”

“是的，你已经重复三个小时了。车是我一个人开的。” Erik呼了口气，做好了吃牢饭的准备。

“好吧！”警察猛地站了起来，脸上的表情十分难看，“那么我只有很遗憾地通知你，接下来的——”

“Samuel，”门被打开了，一个女警官说道，“有电话找你！紧急事件。”

二十分钟后，Erik被莫名其妙地请了出去。

那位还算和善的女警官明确地告诉了他，打电话过来的是个男人，但并不是他的继父。Erik不打算深究这个问题，无论如何，他又顺利地逃过了一劫，这总是值得庆贺的。

他戴好帽子出了警署，三两步下了台阶，走到楼梯口的时候脚步却不由自主地慢了半拍。

不起眼的墙角里站着一个起眼的男人，一个大晴天手执雨伞面戴墨镜的男人。

Erik皱了皱眉。

 

晚上七点钟，他和这位自称Charles Xavier的陌生男子面对面地坐进了一间生意惨淡的小酒馆。

“Erik Lehnsherr，一年前以优异的成绩从皇家海军学院辍学，没有工作，两次因为打断别人肋骨被警方指控，吸毒——”

“你的情报有误，我不吸毒。” Erik抱起了双臂。

“偷盗——”男人摘下了墨镜，不紧不慢地说。

“为什么要帮我？” Erik岔开了话题。

“我和你父亲有些交情，你的亲生父亲，我们同属于一个名为Kingsman的组织。”他看到Erik倒胃口的表情后补充道，但是这显然没有起到任何帮助，因为现在那张脸上的情绪变化简直可以称得上是精彩绝伦了。

“噢我的上帝……” Erik嗤笑着说，“我连我老爸是谁都不知道！这位‘西装笔挺’先生，你是在耍我吗？” 

“请叫我Xavier，”男人说，眉头微微蹙了起来，但是他显然很有风度，并没有直接表示出任何不满，“如果你想了解的话我可以为你解释清楚。”

“不用了，我不想知道。”

Erik无所谓地摇了摇头，端起面前的白兰地一饮而尽，然后他们二人之间就陷入了一种沉默的气氛。 

深棕发色，蓝眼睛，脸上蓄了一些不大明显的、整齐的胡子，个子跟他相比要矮上半头。但是不可否认的是，对方显然是一位绅士，举手投足的做派都透着一股浑然天成的优雅。

Erik别开了视线。

他最讨厌同这种人打交道，他觉得自己会克制不住冲动的情绪朝对面那张精致完美的面具挥上几个拳头，与此同时内心深处又有另外一个声音在大肆叫嚣，让他完全下不去手。

“你让我有些失望，我本来以为你跟其他人不一样。” Xavier垂着眼睛说。

Erik立刻僵直了身子，那人以为自己是谁。

但是上天并没有给他任何爆发怒气的机会，因为这个时候大门再次打开了，好几个“老朋友”走了进来。

是上午碰到过的金发Bobby和打手们，总共有八个人。

“对不起！” Bobby大惊小怪地嚷道，“打扰了你们的约会！Lehnsherr，这是你新泡到手的金主吗？一个男人？”他奚弄地说，屋子里的人都附和着大笑了起来。

Erik放下了杯子，他的怒气在胃里攒聚。但令他没想到的是，自己都还没发作，对面的人就率先开了口。

“先生们，” Xavier说，“我建议你们在半分钟之内离开这里，因为我现在的心情很不凑巧的，非常的糟糕。”

现在笑声更响亮了，仿佛他刚讲了什么天大的笑话。Erik眼看着那个叫做Charles Xavier的男人拿着雨伞不疾不徐地走到了门边。

“Manners————Maketh————Man。Erik，这是我给你上的第一课。”

他用光滑、温柔的声线说道，锁紧了酒馆的大门。

紧接着，某些超出了Erik理解范围的事情，就毫无征兆地蓦然呈现在了他的眼前。

陌生男子凭借着手里的雨伞，只用了眨眼的功夫就干净利落地解决掉了杂鱼和喽啰们，那甚至不能称为一场打斗，因为胜利是轻松并且压倒性的。Erik隐约瞥见了飞射而出的电击手环，不过最让他感到惊喜的是，那把黑伞居然还采用了防弹材质。

然后那位神秘的Xavier先生理了理领带，跨过地上横七八竖的躯体重新坐到了他对面，顺便朝着柜台后的酒馆老板做出了一个抱歉的表情。

太排场了——

Erik翻了个白眼。

——意外地合他口味。

“Xavier先生，”他摘下帽子托着腮说，身体略微前倾拉近了两人的距离，“您还愿意为我教授第二节课吗，我突然有兴趣恭听那个有关“Kingsman”的故事了。”

这下他能够清楚地看到对面人鼻梁上点着的星星雀斑了，然后那两片红唇也在他眼皮子底下上扬着微笑了起来。

“当然，Erik，我非常乐意。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

十三个小时以前，如果有人提前告知Erik即将发生的故事，他大概会觉得对方精神有问题，很大的问题。

Erik有理由断定自己现在正位于白金汉宫正下方，而他的脑海里，还在不断地回想着面前这位眼镜男刚才所说的话。

“我们是一个独立的国际特工组织，秘密执行最高级别的特殊任务——”

他穿着一件白大褂，手里握着铅笔在板夹上写写画画，身材高高瘦瘦，活像个正儿八经的科研人员。

“你们必须经过严格的训练和考核，突破自我极限，完成不可能完成的任务。最最关键的一点，9个人当中最后只有一人能够留下来，成为新一代的Kingsman。都清楚了吗？有什么问题吗？”

“当然！” Erik冷笑了一声，瞬间吸引了所有人的注意，“谁告诉你我是来竞争这个什么可笑的Kingsman的，我只是想从Xavier先生那里弄清楚一些私事。他人呢？”

“噢，” Hank扶了把镜框，神情显得很是局促，“Charles说如果你在第一轮被淘汰出局的话，就没有必要和他再见面了。”

Erik的下巴以一种微妙的、难以察觉的方式偏移了原本的规正角度，他隐隐觉得自己的后牙床有点发疼。

“其他人还有什么疑问吗？”

另一个人举起了手。

“请问——第一场考核的时间是？”

“我们还不能确定，确定下来以后我会及时地通知你们，” Hank笑着说，“确保你们都能在第一时间收到讯息。现在，请你们收好这些照片，”他说着把手里的文件一个个地分发了下去，“上面的图案与第一个考核项目息息相关，请牢记在心。好了，已经十一点了，我想大家现在应该都有了些许疲乏感，请跟我来，我带你们到休息室去。”

 

三十分钟后，Erik躺在床上辗转难眠。

3个女人，5个男人，一半出身于声名显赫的上流社会，另一半来自于不同的、神秘莫测的社会组织。有几个人已经睡着了，还有几个正在遮遮掩掩地暗自做事。

所有人都聚集在这间百十平米的封闭居室里，床铺相对列为两排，浴室更可以称得上是幕天席地，七个监控摄像设于天花板和墙角，密切关注着他们的一举一动。屋子里除了一台挂钟和玻璃展柜没有其他任何摆设，柜子意料之中地上了锁，里面陈放的是轻便式的潜水装置——Erik留心数了一遍，不多不少，只有8个。

很明显这绝不会是什么好的兆头。

但这并不是Erik无法安眠的原因，他睡不着只是因为他从上午十点到现在，只吃了点少得可怜的干果和玉米片，作为一个正常人来说，他已经饿得前胸贴后背了。

那个男人绝对是存心的，存心不给他安排吃饭的时间——

Erik迷迷糊糊地想着，终于彻底地昏睡了过去。

 

 

Erik醒过来的时候首先瞥了眼天花板上的挂钟，他怀疑自己才刚刚合眼，事实证明他的判断有误，他已经休息了将近2个小时了。

然后他用力地蹬了脚床铺，游向了那座伫立于屋子正中的大型展柜。柜门已经被打碎了，有人趁着别人睡觉的功夫提前做出了行动。Erik拿起呼吸器含进嘴里，迅速扣好背架，这时候他察觉到了另外一个好消息——他选中的这套设备氧气只够撑半个小时。

从某个角度来说，成吨的凉水从头上脚下灌溉淹没了整间密室，的确保证了候选者们能在第一时间接收到首轮考核的讯息。

Erik转着脑袋观察情况，他可没有功夫自怨自艾。

几乎所有人都已经围上了紧闭的大门，疯狂地捶打着那扇宽度不足一英尺的透明小窗，但是这件事情实施起来明显没有那么容易。

Erik游回床边，粗略地察看了一番之后，就手法娴熟地将床头上的围栏给拆下了一根。

他随即游向大门，人群立刻让出了条路，Erik对准边角地猛力一击成功震碎了玻璃。但是危机并没有就此安然度过，他曲起胳膊，探向窗外摸索门把晃动着。门锁拉开的一刹那，人流就争先恐后地涌了出去。

Erik并不意外，这就是为什么他一向都讨厌团队合作。

他撤回胳臂，孤身一人在水下游来游去。脑海里回想着记忆深处的图案，仔细地搜寻起悠长的走廊——如果他没有猜错的话，这场考核意味着他必须在二十五分钟以内找到照片上的那条吊坠，否则他不确定自己会不会因为供氧不足而闷死在水底。

他很快搜遍了整条廊道，没有任何收获，出口分成了两条岔路，Erik没有多做犹豫就选择了光线更为幽暗的那条。

四周的墙壁十分光滑，每隔一段就设了一所房间，Erik在第一个门把上面摸到了一只雕镂而成的乌鸦，他立即向后退开加快了前进的速度，一路上又看到了好几个摄像头，Erik的身形微微一顿，朝着其中一处比了个手势。

不知不觉间，他已经渐渐抵达了通道尽头，途中还碰上过几个竞争者，其中有两人已经完成了任务，但是由于氧气还没有用完，正四处摸索着寻找真正的出口，几个人看到Erik都还算客气地点了下头，毕竟是Erik在一开始做出了正确的选择，为所有人赢得了更为充分的时间来完成考核。

慢慢的，他在墙角处停了下来，那里只有一扇闭合着的、孤零零的板门。他的手掌包覆着门把摸索了片刻，又细细地看了一眼，才抽动着嘴角打开房门。

——那上边纹了一只杜宾。

房间里的灯光亮得刺眼，除了光秃秃的玻璃墙壁空无一物，Erik呼吸困难地沿着边角浮游了一圈，直到脚趾触到某个坚硬硌骨的物事才慢下动作，那是一个封闭了的下水道。

Erik弓下身子，试图捡起里面的吊坠，但是一根根横亘在地板间的金属护栏完全阻碍了他的动作，瓶子里的那点氧气更是还有3分钟不到就会全数耗尽。

他猛然深吸了口气，然后手脚利落地拔掉了管子，提着顶端探入护栏缝隙，小心翼翼地用装置上接壤突起的部分勾弄着下水道里的细长坠链。

有那么一两秒钟，Erik觉得自己会被这个让他一头雾水的神经病组织给活活玩死——四十秒过后他开始感觉眼前浮现了炸裂的七彩烟花——一分钟之后他总算是晕晕乎乎地挑起链子一把将其抓进了手心。

然后他的动作突然闪现出了片刻的迟疑。

“片刻”过后，他就闭起眼睛全身无力地沉到了水底，手心里仍牢牢地攥着那条坠子。

墙边的踢脚此时突然移动着分开了好几道裂口，玻璃墙面也齐齐下移，下水道更是激起了重重水花，Charles Xavier突然扑通一声跳进了水里，紧紧环住了Erik的肩背使力上拽。

直到积水全部散尽，Erik才直挺挺地躺到了地板上，死了一样动也不动。

Xavier急忙按压起他的胸腹，同时捏住下巴往里渡气，就这么反复了好几个来回，总算是换来了一声泛水的咳嗽，但也就只有一下而已，之后就又没了动静。

Xavier顿时觉得放下的心又提了起来，他只能再度俯下身子，不厌其烦地重复施救的动作，Erik却一直没有回应。然而就在Xavier开始逐渐感觉到绝望的时候，突然意识到嘴巴里多添了一条滑腻腻的，绝对不属于自己的东西。

他猛地直起了身体。

躺在地板上的男人正神色戏弄地看着他，两个人互相对视着，Xavier的嘴唇更是令人生畏地抿成了一条笔直地横线。

“你拿到了吊坠，通过了第一场考核。”他一字一顿地说道，缓慢地从水滩里站了起来。

“然后呢？你打算什么时候为我解释清楚整件事情？”

“明天，我会让Hank通知你。” 他说完就转身走向了门口，似乎不愿再与Erik多做纠缠，但是身后的人显然不打算轻易放过他，要知道任谁被人这么吊着玩了大半天，都难免积攒一肚子的火气。

“你还没告诉我，这节课我都学到了些什么东西，教授？” Erik语气讥讽地说，撑着胳膊坐了起来。 

Xavier的步子停了半拍。

“如果刚才你能够观察的再仔细一些，就会发现护栏其实是松动，螺丝并没有上紧。Erik，你采用的方法非常有效，但是也过于危险，这才只是你的第一项任务，没有必要轻易地就拼上自己的性命。”

Erik沉思了片刻。

“你说得对，我是没注意到螺丝的问题，但我注意到了别的——单向玻璃，把戏玩得不错，你躲在一边看得开心吗？——还有，我并没有拼命。忘了告诉你，我在学校训练憋气时，状态最差的一次成绩也达到了两分半。”

Xavier侧过了身。

他目光深邃地打量着Erik，面上的表情随之浮现出了一丝耐人寻味的玩味。

“我能叫你Charles吗？先生？” Erik舔了舔嘴角。

除非他瞎了眼，Erik非常肯定对面的那位“绅士”，刚才用了一种漫不经心的视线，扫过了自己身上的某处关键部位——要知道，他们两个现在可是浑身都湿透了。

“当然可以，为什么不呢，Erik。”

Charles微笑着说。

 


	3. Chapter 3

翌日晌午，Erik和Charles同乘一辆车，顺着漫长的地下通道驶离了基地。

司机是个身着制服的中年男人，车开得四平八稳，沉默寡言恪守职责。两个人坐在后座，Charles依旧没提要去什么地方，Erik也没有问，一路上都没有任何人说话。等到Erik再度察觉到光线的时候，车子便轻巧地拐上了条陡直的弯路，没过多久就汇入了伦敦街头。

路面又湿又滑，行人脚步匆匆，豆大的串雨噗噗嗒嗒地砸出了道道跃舞的水坑。一声话语却在此时打破了沉寂。

“你有没有想过，或许有一天能过上和从前不一样的生活？”

车窗此时已经蒙上了层朦胧的水雾，模糊了街道旁的所有景致。Erik索性别过了头，他扫了眼两人之间的小段距离，动作自然地朝着Charles又挪近了一些。

“你指什么？我觉得我现在过得挺满足的。” Erik随口说道。

Charles没有回话，他只是轻微地扬了下眉毛，一双蓝色的眼睛掩在方方正正的镜框里，平添了几分凌厉。

车子很快驶进了一条胡同，最终停在了一处其貌不扬的店门之前。Charles撑着伞在车门边等了一会儿，才同Erik一起推开了叮当作响的木门。

这是一间看起来上了年头的老铺子，Charles把打湿的雨伞立在门边，和柜台后边的男人交流了下眼神，便领着Erik拐入了左侧的房间。

屋子里还算宽敞，雕着花纹的翡翠墙砖布满了四壁，上面挂满了古朴怪诞的相片和画框，几盏鎏金壁灯散发着恰到好处的暖橙色，光线暧昧又柔和。Erik站在中间细细打量了一圈，才把视线落到正前方。

那里陈放着房间里的唯一摆设——一展三折式的穿衣镜，将整间屋子的镜像清晰地映入其中一览无余。 

“Erik，你从这里看到了什么？” Charles平淡地说。  
镜子正中的男人身上穿着平淡无奇的灰夹克和牛仔裤，脚蹬球鞋，暗金色的头发毫无章法地翘立着，除了那张脸，整个人看起来简直一无是处；而他身旁那位，身着条纹三件套、气质儒雅打扮一丝不苟。

Erik下意识地拧紧了眉头。

“我看到的，是一个充满了潜力的……年轻人，” Charles的右手轻搭上他的肩膀，话尾却刻意带着微妙感，做了个恰如其分的停顿，Erik的眉毛一瞬间高扬了起来，“我曾经说过，你的父亲和我有些交情，其实不仅仅是我，他在整个组织、甚至在整个英国的名门贵族里都赫赫有名——Jakob Eisenhardt，你母亲有提到过吗？”

Erik的脸上顿时又浮现出了那种倒胃口的表情。

“Jakob和你的继父不是同一类人，” Charles像是知道他在想什么，嘴里一边解释着，一边取下了挂在墙角的量尺，轻抬起了Erik的胳臂，“Jakob年纪轻轻就成为了Kingsman的其中一员，由于工作的特殊性，我们必须严格谨守秘密，你母亲就这样被蒙在鼓里了好几年，直到那次的意外发生，” Charles低下头，手掌转而顺着Erik的前胸和肩背四处游走，“五名特工像往常一样，被指派去完成一个普通的B级任务，谁知对方却提前获取了情报。这项任务最终以损失了4名特工的代价惨痛收场，”他的眼神微微一闪，手臂环上了Erik的后腰，“你一定已经猜到了，唯一活下来的那个人就是我。那年我才16岁，队里的人向来都很照顾我，给我分配最为简单的任务，没想到却让我逃过了一劫，” Charles直起身子，尖翘的下巴在Erik的肩膀上擦出了一道美妙的弧度，他手执钢笔在一旁记下了几串数字，嘴角浮上了一丝苦笑， “Jakob甚至连具尸首都没能留下，你母亲刚刚得之真相的时候根本无法相信，她当年还抱着你痛骂了我一顿，以为我是个搞恶作剧的混学生。后来的事情你大概或多或少都有些印象了，你母亲也慢慢接受了这个事——”

“你已经30岁了？” Erik突然打断了他的讲话。

“我已经——什么？” Charles诧异地抬起了头，动作瞬间停了下来，完全无法理解Erik居然能够这么快地偏离了重点，“29，再过几个月就——”

“你真不是在耍我吗？” Erik冲他叫道，脸上一副见了鬼的表情，“你他妈看起来最多二十出头——”

Charles张了张嘴，他因为这张娃娃脸从小到大吃的亏已经够多得了，实在是不需要这个只有17岁的小子再提醒他一次。

“——还是因为蓄了胡子！” Erik继续揭穿道，好像比Charles还要生气。

“你到底有没有在听我讲话？” Charles克制不住地提高了嗓门，手臂也不由自主地擦着牛仔布料晃了一下，他这才意识到自己的手指还捏着量尺停留在Erik的鼠蹊部。

“听到了——” Erik抽了口气，他垂着眼睛，兴致颇佳地欣赏起了面前这张骤然变幻多彩起来的精致脸庞。但令他感到遗憾的是，Charles很快就收敛了情绪，坦坦荡荡地继续测量起了Erik的胯部尺寸，表情也随之变回了一开始的波澜不惊。

“总之，关于你父亲的事情，大概就是这样了。” 他淡淡地说。

“但你还是没有解释清楚到底为什么突然找上了我？”

Charles瞟了他一眼，不自觉地舔了下嘴唇。

那是他习惯性的小动作——Erik皱了皱眉——一种不明智的、愚蠢的、对付旁人却相当起效的小动作。

“我需要一个搭档，一个有默契的、能力足够出色的搭档。”

“你看中了我？” 

“我只是给你提供一个机会，不一定是你，等到考核结束才能够——”

“那你为什么要带我来这里？” 

Charles的呼吸慢了半拍，手里的动作再度停了下来。

“为什么要带我来这儿？” Erik再次说道，吐出的气息完全洒在了Charles的鼻尖上，“这里不是专门为Kingsman量身裁衣的地方吗？考核才刚结束了一轮，你就迫不及待地带我来了这里，还亲手为我测量，”他每说一句就又勾着头靠近了一些，眼底的嬉笑没了踪影，反而透出了股兽类般的冷峻，“时隔十三年才突然现身。Charles，解释一下？” 

Charles一动不动地凝视着近在咫尺的脸庞，隔了半晌才极其缓慢地开了口。

“我已经说过了，我需要一个搭档，”他抬起左臂抚上了Erik的手腕，嘴唇翕动着几乎与Erik擦磨相合，“一个像你这样的，具备着无限潜能的搭档——”

他们呼吸交融，视线紧紧纠缠，仿佛两人之间随时都会交换一个热辣下流的深吻。Erik只迟疑了半秒，就彻底地贴了过去，但是Charles在最后一刻恰如其分地偏过了头，Erik的嘴唇只好落在了他的侧颊上。

触感是一片连胡渣都掩盖不了的温软滑嫩，Erik情不自禁地蹭了一下，然后事态就发生了翻天覆地的变化。

他的右腕骨上突然泛起了一阵疼痛的勒索感，扯得他绷紧了全身的肌肉，怀里的人轻巧一晃就绕至了背后，朝着他的膝弯踹了一脚，力道着实不轻，Erik立马跪倒了地板上。

“Erik Lehnsherr，” Charles的声音传了过来，“我想我们从现在开始最好约法三章，请不要做些多余的无意义的事情，我对男人并没有任何兴趣。”

Erik试探性地挣了挣，这下两只手腕都被牢牢地捆到一起缚在了背后。

“我也没有，”他忍不住从喉咙里挤出了声嗤笑，“我相信你在调查背景的时候就已经查得一清二楚了。”

“那请你以后放尊重一些。”

“做不到——” Erik说，身体逐渐放松了下来，“如果你真的不想和我产生任何瓜葛，不妨现在就把我从Kingsman的候选名单中剔除掉，”他紧盯着镜子里的人，一字一句地说，“反正我对这个特工组织没有半点兴趣。” 

Charles顿时露出了一种混杂着惊讶、困惑和怒气的复杂表情。

“既然你执意如此，就请做好自讨苦吃的准备。会不会被淘汰取决于你，我没有权利干涉。”他尽量平淡地说，松开量尺退到了一旁，摆出一副话尽于此的架势。

“你说的话，我一个字都不相信，” Erik从地板上站了起来，转过身对他说，“不过你放心，我不会从Kingsman中主动退出，我们可以试试看，最后到底是谁自讨苦吃。”

Charles沉默了一会儿。

“从明天开始，所有的候选人都要接受为期一个月的特别训练，能坚持到哪个环节全靠你们自己，”他说完就走向了门口，掌心握着门把却迟迟没有转动，片刻过后又突然扭回了头，眼角的神情既显得轻浮又意味深长。Erik顿时觉得这幅模样才是他的真实面容，“你说得对，这一切都存在着动机和目的，但我希望你不要误解我的意思。刚才那席话半真半假，可我的确期待见识到你的转变，不然还没等你撑到最后一个回合，岂不是就会被我给提前解决了？” Charles微笑着掏出张卡片，镜片后的一双眼睛弯成了好看的月牙形，“这是地址——作为对你今天表现良好的特别奖赏，我和Laurent先生就先走一步了。明天见，Erik。”

 

 

Erik再度打开店门的时候，街上依旧下着瓢泼大雨。他随即摸了把口袋，里面空空如也，没有半分钱财。  
但是Erik显然心情很好，因为当他抬起眼睛的时候发现，有个好心人在那扇门斗的铃铛旁，多挂了一顶款式十分眼熟的棒球帽。

 


	4. Chapter 4

集训开始的第一天，Erik在早上八点钟结束晨跑，凑巧在半路上遇到了Charles。

那人此时一反常态，只穿着和他一样的运动装，正垂着头杵在树荫下，似乎是在查看简讯。Erik二话也没说，就上前两步手法灵活地将Charles手里的半瓶水顺了过来，仰起头灌了个点滴不剩。

“谢了。”Erik晃了晃空瓶子，余光瞥过身旁的柔软碎发，微眯的眼睛。那里是沁了薄汗的黯棕，丢了框镜的瓦蓝。

“你知不知道今天Hank都会给你们安排些什么样的任务？还有闲功夫来跑步？” 

“总不会比我以前训练时还糟？”

Charles听了这话不置可否，只是自顾自地迈开了步子。

他们脚下铺陈的是玻璃碴似的树影，四周充斥着花香和鸟鸣。半长不短的一段路，两个人有一搭没一搭，净聊些不着边际的闲话，相处的模式既可笑的自然又没来由的熟稔，反倒像是相识了数十年的老友一般。等到他们走到道路尽头，两双步子便拐入了另外一条埋藏在紫衫丛后的不起眼小径。

气氛随之起了微妙的变化。

这条道只有一人来宽，两侧林立的木架上布满了齐人高的常青藤。Charles走在前面，身后是一种难以忽视的、专属于年轻人的过于朝气蓬勃到冲动的气息，一路上都在延绵粗粝地拍打他后颈上的肌肤。Charles舔了下嘴唇，不自主地为这极具存在感的侵略气息噤了声。

然后他们继续沉默地前行，穿过不具名的青苔小屋，废弃的廊道，看不出本来色彩的陈旧木门。

“搞的这么戏剧化？你们认真的？”Erik抬头遥望着窥不见顶的密室，他们刚刚通过指纹扫描，坠入了另一番天地。脚底踩着的金属壁上，是时隐时现的圈形红光，“基地到底有多深？” 

“深不可测。”

“深的跟柜子一样，”Erik讥讽地说，满意地收获了蓝眼睛的风情一瞥，“你会纠正我的发音吗？” 

“Kingsman看重的是个人品质，不在乎出身与口音，牛津腔对此没有任何帮助。”

“那或许你可以用舌头教我点别的东西。”

Charles背着双臂，高高挑起了一边的眉毛。

电梯恰在此时发出了一声叮咚脆响，他们分道扬镳。

 

 

Erik在上午九点整收拾妥当，赶去了集合地点，刚抵达就引来了所有人的瞩目。他自己用脚趾头想也知道，这必须是托了这身从头到脚焕然一新的行头的功效。

十分钟过后，Hank McCoy抱着文件板站到他们面前开始了长篇大论。一直等到临近结束，才提起背后那一堆整齐叠摞的，从一开始就过分引人注意的铁笼子。 

“——请慎重的挑选一只，在你们接受训练的同时，这些幼犬也是一样，全权交予你们训导，从今天起直到期满为止。”

所有人的视线在此时一窝蜂地挪了过去。Erik微侧着头，目光再一次的，自那只黝黑的杜宾身上缓慢略过。

 

接下来的大半个月里，Erik的确弄明白了Charles的揶揄所指。

射击、格斗、游泳、负重穿行锻炼体能这些老生常谈的项目一样没缺；除此之外，还有数不清的演习、团队作战、通讯技能和逃生训练等等。他每日早出晚归，被滚车轴似的集训折磨得半死不活，确实没有精力再坚持那项近乎于奢侈的晨跑活动。周围熟识的面孔也随着时间的流逝逐渐减少，监护人换了一个又一个，不言而喻地呐喊着这场不在计划之内的插曲，正在稳步地走向尽头。

然后Erik掰着指头计数着，终于又一次见到了Charles。

 

 

三万米的高空之上，六个人身着飞行服正襟危坐。Erik盯了会儿坐在他正对面的男人，慢悠悠地开了口。

“我听说鸟类可飞不了这么高。”

那人听到这话恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，抓着座椅的两手又紧了几分。

“我听说只有天使能做到。”

另一道隐含笑意的话语声在此时顺着通讯器清晰地传了过来。Erik抬起头，视线对上了那双最近时常到他梦里造访的碧蓝双眸。

 

Charles Xavier——本次任务的监护人。正穿着和他们相同的飞行服站在机舱前，脸上的表情一如既往的气定神闲。而Erik正对面那位浑身肌肉却畏惧高空的年轻学员，却因为他们俩开的玩笑话更加苍白了几分。没过多久，指示灯突然“噔”的一下，跳转成了耀眼的纯白色。

“任务很简单！” Charles指了指头盔大声说，“瞄准目标，降落到指定地点，失败者直接出局！”

他说完之后，六个人就齐齐起身走向了舱门，接二连三地变作了移动的墨黑光斑，直到剩下最后一人。然后Charles注视着Erik轻佻扬起的手臂，隔着玻璃罩做出的飞吻手势，那道笔挺的身子跟着朝后一仰，彻底坠入了云幕翻滚的蔚蓝天空。

“持续降低飞行高度！”Charles收回目光坐到座椅上，“Hank，情况怎么样？”

“目前26000米，玩得还算开心……”

“然后？”

“然后……‘风云突变’，”Hank放下手里的杯子，瞥着显示器切换了频道，“特别行动小组！呼叫特别行动小组！最新任务，在高压和装备稀缺的状态下解决问题——换句话说，就是你们几个当中有一人，身上并没有配备降落伞——”

短暂的沉默之后，回应他的是一片不敢置信的咒骂与哀嚎声。

 

_“Hank？”_

_“还不错……他们几个正在努力汇合……”_

_“……谁没有降落伞？”_

_“等等……‘James Bond’先生先走了一步…”_

_“Hank？”_

_“噢……‘Will Smith’先生也走了，还剩下三个人。”_

_“Hank你——到底是没有给谁——准备降落伞——”_

_“Erik Lehnsherr，”Hank咳嗽了一下，声音突然显得十分尴尬，“噢这群自私的小崽子……Charles，我建议你最好现在加入他们，目前仅剩了他和‘Nikita’小姐两个人，还有最后10000米。”_

 

剩下的指示自然不用Hank下达。

事实上，Hank的话音还没落，Charles就已经解开安全带消失在了舱门之外。

隔着一层飞行服，他感觉不到气流，感觉不到气压，频道再次迅速切换，密闭的空间里响起的是自己跟Erik的呼吸声。飞行高度的持续降低，从一开始就确保了在意外情况下维持住的安全距离，他很快锁定住了目标，聚精会神地凝视着绿色的荧光数字在稀薄消逝的云层之上闪耀翻滚。

 

“她是个婊子！”

在他抓住Erik的一瞬间，Erik破口大骂。那双青灰色的眼睛在急速坠落之下有愤怒，有失望，也有无措的惊慌。

“瞄准你的降落点！”

“他们全都是些——忘恩负义的杂碎！”

通讯器里适时地传来了对骂声，Charles从不知道那群含着金汤匙出生的‘高等’血统人嘴里居然都能吐出那么多难听的废话。

然后他在下一秒环住了Erik的脖子，双腿夹紧了他的后腰。

“瞄准你的位置！”他再次喊道，身体严丝合缝地同Erik贴到了一起，“拉开我背后的降落伞——”

从某种程度来讲，Charles无法确定自己到底是用嗓音，还是用肢体成功地唤回了Erik的注意力。紧接着一张暗灰色的大网就在距离地面500米高的半空之上，翅膀一样簇拥着他们二人，直至完全坠落地面。

 

“去他妈的——”

这是Charles从通讯器里听到的最后一句话。

三十秒过后他脑袋上的头盔被人粗暴地丢到了一旁，嘴唇获得了一个连‘啃’都无法形容的噬吻。Charles拿不准对方是不是打算直接吞下他的舌头跟嘴巴。

他们俩身上罩着的是光滑的伞布，遮挡了清风和日光，除了那两点绿到发光的眼珠子，周围一片黑咕隆咚。

Charles有认真地思考过继续给这位得寸进尺的小子点颜色瞧瞧，鉴于他那不长记性的举动。但当他刹那间瞧清楚了那种类似于大型犬般的愤懑眼神时，就又觉得这人确实是因为差点没命才积了一肚子的怨火，实在是有情可原，心头一软，顶在对方胯下的膝盖也跟着松弛了下来。

自然的，Erik在得到了这种默许之后，就百尺竿头更进一步地让Charles以身试法、深切地体会到了他的憋气功力，究竟能坚持多久。

 

 

此次飞行任务最终画上了一个十分糟糕的句点。

六个人各谋其政，丝毫不顾团队利益，全部不及格。面对这种结果，身为负责人的Hank McCoy先生只能多安排了一次考核。至于结果，自然是Erik和另一名学员突出重围，双双闯入了最后一个环节。

 

集训放松的第二天，Charles就在晨跑的时候再度碰上了Erik。不过这一次的相逢跟上回可有些不同。这次满头金毛的可不止Erik一个，他屁股后边跟着的小家伙也是一样。

Charles的脸色不大明显地黑了几分。

“你选了一只柯基。”他说，盯着那只狗跑到他脚边蹭了好几圈。

“你喜欢吗？”

“为什么不是杜宾。”

“杜宾的话，取的名字不太合适。”

Charles犹豫了一会儿，心底下意识地一点儿也不想知道这狗的名字了。然后Erik就恰到好处地打破了他的祈望。

“早上好，Charlie。”

Erik抱起狗举到Charles面前，微笑着说。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于Charlie梗-  
> Charlie’s Angel.


	5. Chapter 5

Erik完全没有料想到，自己会在这里，在这种情况下碰到Charles。

 

但是时间首先需要先拨回至大约三十个小时之前，在Erik突破重围，闯入最后一个环节之后，终于获得了一次同举荐人共同相处二十四个小时的机会。

他在早上九点准时抵达了Xavier宅邸。这幢坚实高大，中规中矩的白砖房屹立在偏离主干道的道路尽头，正前方的铁栅栏和矮墙之间，是两块修剪得整整齐齐的玫瑰和罂粟花丛，一直缓缓地延伸到了停车坪边。Erik站在门口，按动了两下门铃，便打开房门走进了屋子。

他步伐缓慢地穿过玄关，兴味十足地打量着灰墙上的刻纹和相框——那里面多是些光怪陆离，奇形怪状的抽象画作，跟装饰在制衣店里的那些非常相似；厅堂的光线很是充足，边窗的厚重帘幕已经被人完全拉开，清楚明亮地照耀出了靠背长沙发和曲腿雕花台桌的细腻轮廓。Erik细细环视着，这间屋子里挂钟、镀金壁炉、纹饰精致的摆件应有尽有，正厅的地板上，更铺陈了一大块方方正正的长绒地毯。整体的陈设看起来颇有几分洛可可的风格，所有的细节都在向来人展示着主人的讲究与喜好。

“你来了。”Charles的讲话声打断了他的沉思，Erik侧过身，注视着Charles从楼梯上踱步而下。

他今天显然没再费心摆弄头发，只是让缕缕松软的卷发自然地蜷在了镜框边缘；身上所穿的衣物也不再是剪裁分毫不差的套装，反倒是休闲裤、和颜色温和的衬衫与开襟毛衫。Erik发觉那小片布满下巴的胡渣给他增添了几分原本不该存在的粗粝色彩，那真的很是碍眼。

“倒真像个教授。”Erik咕哝道，Charles已经走到了他的跟前，“所以，24小时？那我们今天都干点什么？是去执行秘密的反恐任务，还是待在床上……？”Erik清了清嗓子，在接收到Charles冰山一样的斜睨之后。

“什么也不做，聊聊天而已。”

“聊天？”

“你有什么想知道的，想要弄明白的，这是你最后一次机会，从我这里——官方渠道获得讯息，”Charles转过身径直走向吧台，Erik慢慢跟了过去，“然后从你明天离开这里，直到考核结束，无论最终结果如何，短时间内我们都不会见面。”

“你有任务？”

“任务。不过那不是你该关心的事情，”Charles打开酒柜，托着下巴犹豫了片刻又合上了柜门，“一大早就喝酒不是一件明智的事情，”他咬着嘴唇自言自语道，转而取出了两小盏白瓷杯，“茶还是咖啡？”

“黑咖啡。”Erik说道，摘掉帽子在吧台前安安稳稳地坐了下来。他在观察Charles的空档瞥了几眼不远处露出一角端倪的流理台，很快就得出了一些结论，“午饭和晚饭？”

“我来做。”Charles背对着他说道，一面专注地摆弄咖啡。

“你确定？”

“我确定。”他的声音听起来可不怎么确定，而且他依旧用那件蓝色的毛衫冲着Erik，没有转过身来。Erik嘴角上翘的弧度无疑表达着沉默无声的轻笑。

又过了片刻，流窜在鼻间的清香越发浓郁了起来，逐渐充斥了整个房间。Erik迟疑了半秒，才端起瓷杯呷了一口。然后他不得不承认，对于Charles这样不精厨艺的人来说，他煮的咖啡绝对是顶级佳作。

“所以，”Charles坐到他对面，舔了下嘴唇开口问道，“想好如何提问了吗？”

“为什么找上我？”

“我需要一个搭档，更何况你的父亲也是我的至交好——”

“换个问题，既然你还是不打算跟我说实话，这个话题也就没有继续聊下去的必要了，”Erik皱了下眉头，放下了手中的杯盏，“Charles Xavier是你的真名吗？”

“……是的。”

“你在加入Kingsman之前，是做什么的？”

“什么也不做，只是一个游手好闲的阔公子。”

“那你是怎么得到机会加入Kingsman的？”

“我的叔父，他本来是想挫挫我的锐气，没想到我动了真格。”

“你第一次执行任务是在哪儿？什么时间？”

“多特蒙德，97年。”

“哈，德国。第一次杀人呢？”

Charles抱起双臂，一侧的眉毛现在已经近乎扬到了头发边。

“暂停。为什么你拷问我的都是一些关于我的私人问题？”

“对不起。除了这些，我没什么特别想知道的，”Erik撇嘴耸了耸肩，“不如我们还是去床上聊点别的，如果你真的不想回答的话——”

“跟我过来。”Charles简短地说道，直接从椅子里站了起来。

 

他们离了吧台，穿过了厅房和两段设有拱门的走道，在一扇玻璃门旁边的房间门口停了下来。Erik侧身朝外看了一眼，玻璃门外是片环抱着槭树、花卉和绿草坪的后花园。

至于这间比邻后院的房间，Erik在屋门打开之后意识到这是一间书房。

里面刷着嫩绿墙漆，落地窗正对花园，布置得公事公办。除了一张平展宽大的办公桌、书柜、和两张曲背椅，基本没有其他家私，但是Erik留意到，有一个藤编的盒状什物迎着日光摆在窗角，外面包了层粉红色的绒垫，风格与这里的装潢格格不入。

“你养了只猫？”他惊讶地四处打量，好像随时就会有一只猫出其不意地从天而降。

“Darkholme伯爵。”

Erik挑了挑眉，把注意力转向了正对着房门的墙壁，那上面奇异地贴满了各个年份的报刊头版。

“那是什么？”

“我的答案，”Charles拉开一张椅子，一条腿优雅地搭在了另一条腿的膝盖上，手肘支着扶手，轻托起了右腮，“右下角那张，99年，我第一次杀人是在摩纳哥，报纸当天刊登了蒙特卡洛赛道的比赛结果。”

“Schumacher。”

“Schumacher。”

“这张呢？”Erik随手指着一处说道。

“08年，招妓丑闻，我在里约热内卢跟踪一伙毒贩。”

“你不会正巧和这件事有什么瓜葛吧？”

“无可奉告。”

“那这个？”

“04年1月21日我返回了英国，刚好是亚历山德拉小公主的诞辰，在那之前我已经在挪威北部的山地里与冰雪相伴了整整三个月，就为了躲避某个被我惹毛的大人物。”

“三个月……肯定特别有意思。”

“我不想回忆。”Charles在Erik的笑声中拧着眉嘀咕道。

这片白底黑字的报纸墙犹如一张纹路清晰的履历表，Charles Xavier的名字虽然从未真正出现过，清晰的过往却借助着记录者之手一笔一划地娓娓道来。而令Charles感到惊讶的是，Erik似乎是发自内心地对他表现出了极大的兴趣，他已经叙述完了整面墙背后埋藏的故事，那位虔诚的聆听者看起来却仍旧意犹未尽。

“最后一个问题，你为什么毫无芥蒂地告诉了我这一切？”现在，Erik侧过身子，两只泛灰的眼眸半垂望着Charles。他的双手插在裤兜两侧，背对着窗外的骨骼轮廓，寂静无声地描画出了一种沉重的男子气概。他显然已经偏离了所谓的‘少年’概念太远，而那些专属于男人们隐藏起来的稚气，Charles拿不准自己会不会在不经意间比Erik还要暴露更多。

“只要我愿意，随时都可以清除你的记忆。”

Charles靠上椅背，略显得意地答道。

 

接下来的十几个小时里，他们俩把大半的时间都用在了做饭上，因为Charles的一意孤行，使得这个过程变成了一场灾难。最后Erik不得不下了‘逐客令’，而Charles在一旁对着蒜粉和罗勒打喷嚏的时候，十分挫败地给出了一个相当合理的解释。跟Erik猜想的差不多，他平日里根本十指不沾，Erik在听到某个管家名字的时候已经翻着白眼脱下了外套，一手承担起了料理的任务。然后就在他大功告成之际，一只神龙见首不见尾的靛灰色短毛猫幽灵一般跃上了台面。

“我以为你说的‘伯爵’是位公子？”Erik眼疾手快地端起盘子，与这位神色倨傲的来者达成了一次不快的初见。

“是一位比大多数公子都要厉害的淑女，你最好小心一点。”Charles勾着嘴角，心情很好地欣赏着一人一猫僵持的画面。

 

 

第二天上午，Erik在九点整准时离开。二十四个小时的独处没有接吻，没有做爱，没有任何有关性欲的桃色事件发生，但这并不妨碍Erik将它定义为浪漫。他甚至在踏出Xavier宅邸的那一刹那，蓦然回忆起了Charles曾经询问过他的某一句话。如果自己再被那人问一次同样的问题，他给出的答案也许会截然不同。他已经开始幻想，有一天能过上和从前不一样的生活了。

 

然而现在，才刚过了十一个小时，在Erik通过了最终考核之后，他就再度意外地碰到了Charles，地点就在他继父所举办的舞会之上。戴着眼镜的棕发男人站在人群中，一手执杯，一手插兜，满面春风地谈笑风生，所处的位置距离他的继父只有几英尺，镜片下的眼眸流光溢彩。

Erik在沉心静气地忍耐了足够多的时间之后，终于逮到了一个机会。然后他便动作迅速地把仍站在洗手池边的男人拽进了隔间，余光将对方因为惊讶而微缩的瞳孔印在了眼底。

“你到这儿来干什么？”

他用一只胳膊撑着门板说道，火药味在他营造出的封闭空间里一触即发。

 


	6. Chapter 6

“参加舞会？结交一些大人物？”Charles目光闪避地说。

“别再跟我耍花招，我再问你一遍，你到这儿来干什么。”

 

Erik打断了他，并且给了他些时间保持沉默。隔了半晌，Charles才重新扬起头。他的背部倚靠着门板，面孔上的伪装转瞬即逝，讲话的语调也自犹疑变得冷硬了起来。

“我还以为你不是有兴趣参与这种场合的人。”

“我是没兴趣，但今天是个例外。就当是为了庆贺考核结束，我想这也不为过？”

“恭喜你，你果然选择杀了Charlie。”

“从我拿到枪的时候就已经知道了。7.65口径的PPK，重量根本不对。所以呢？你还没回答我的问题。”

“你觉得呢？别告诉我直到现在你还是毫无头绪。”Charles反问道，忽然抬起手臂关闭了镜框边的通讯器。

“……你是想通过我来接近Shaw？”

Erik冷笑着说。但他没能及时得到答案，因为门外突然传来的动静表明了有旁人走了进来。

他僵持着身体保持不动，聆听着时而清晰时而模糊的水流声。Charles却在此时将手臂搭上了他的肩膀，嘴唇挨上了他的耳畔，用专属于他的独特咬字方式吐露着柔软潮湿的耳语声。

“不止那样，我还希望你能为我额外提供一些友善的情报。”

“你凭什么认为我会帮助你，再怎么说他也算是我的继父。你一直以来都是用这种方法套取情报的吗？”Erik磨了磨牙，他已经开始有反应了，而Charles很快就使这种状况变得更加糟糕。

“通常只需要这样，别人就会老实交代，”他的声音刻意压得很低，蜷着右手食指抵着Erik后颈上的棘突擦拂而过——一枚戒指，Erik清清楚楚地感觉到了凹凸有致的金属触感，“还记得上过的课吗，关于电击那些？”

“记忆犹新。但我可不是别的人。”Erik说道，一直撑着门板的手掌抚上Charles的大腿，一个用力便将投怀送抱的男人托了起来。同时以一声恰到好处的沉闷撞击，把门外那位受到惊吓的不速之客驱逐出境。

然后他在一瞬间阻断了耳边源源不断的吐气声，扬着头将那两瓣略显单薄的嘴唇吃进了嘴里。那两条紧绷的大腿肌肉隔着层光滑的布料，灼烧了他的手掌；口腔里的舌头灵活巧妙地舞动，展开了另一场关于争夺主导权的激战。

Erik很快就察觉到，他已经很久都没有像今天这样兴奋过了，这才接了个吻，他的老二就顶在西装裤里撑到了难以忍受的地步。那缕缕不算纤长的褐色睫毛隐藏在镜片背后轻轻打颤，而那几根本来徘徊在他后颈的手指，也逐渐上移，极具挑逗地同他的头发丝缠到了一起。Erik顿时收紧了手掌，重重地朝前顶了顶胯。

“现在，你有什么……嗯线索…可向我提供的吗，比如某个不可告人的……保存秘密…和文件的秘所……”Charles在唇舌纠缠的间隙断断续续地说道。他们对话的声音很低，弄出的动静可不算小，门外有人咒骂着急速离去，也有人看好戏似的吹了几声口哨，而他们两个无暇顾及。

“你指的是他的私人领地，那个禁止任何人踏足的地方？”Erik偏过头，转而吮吸起怀里人脖子上的那块儿小巧凸起。同时在念到某些音节的时候，暗示性十足地用右手中指沿着布料，极尽缓慢地划过了凹陷的臀缝。

“是的……”Charles仰起头咬紧了下唇，喉结不住上下滑动。他的手臂在感到那根手指的触动时瞬间紧绷，然后又小心翼翼地再度放松。但Erik显然毫无察觉，他的大脑早已被逆流的沸腾血液完全占据。

“在三楼……走厨房后边的楼梯，上楼左拐，靠近走廊尽头左侧倒数第二个房间，”他不断在面前的白皙脖颈上留下印记，慢慢加快耸腰的速度，右手依旧在Charles腰臀间流连忘返，“你需要先搞到Shaw的指纹，不过我想那对你不是个问题？”

“没错……那不是问题，问题在于……退后。”

没征兆的，两个人的纠缠在刹那间断开，脑后的剧烈拉扯逼得Erik后仰起了脖子。他垂下眼，毫不意外地发觉右颈上的冰凉感是块指甲大小的刀片。

“我不认为你会下手，这只是你的虚张声势——”Erik笃定地说。面对着他的那双蓝眼睛早已不再清明，缭绕其中水雾还未褪尽，脖子上更是暧昧地布满了他留下的痕迹。然而他的话音都还没落，皮肤上就传来了一下针刺般的痛感。

“退后。”Charles再次说道，他的嘴唇不易察觉地抖了一下，而Erik顿时感觉自己浑身的血液都降到了冰点，他抿紧了嘴唇向后完全退开，在这样狭窄的空间里腾出了一个人的距离。

他们给了双方点时间平复呼吸，压下冲动，让理智重回大脑。Erik一直一动不动地注视着Charles整理衣物和头发的动作。产生反应的当然不止他一个，早在他抱住Charles的一刹那，他就已经察觉了，Charles的情动甚至不亚于自己。但他还是被推开了，那个人没有拖泥带水，根本不带一丝犹豫。

Erik伫立着，颧骨下的阴影攒聚在头顶的强光之下。然后Charles用左手握住了门把，他已经调整好了自己，就好像这一切从未发生过。

“等到十点，”在Charles转身之后，Erik突然说道，他不确定自己的声音听起来是不是像块干涩的树皮，“Shaw有一个例行的电话会议。东西拿到之后不要原路返回，上四楼从东侧的偏门直接出去，走外置楼梯。”

一阵难堪的沉默之后，Charles留下了一声短促的“谢谢”，和一扇不停摇摆的门。

Erik扯了扯嘴角，可惜实在没什么笑意。

 

 

他在舞会剩下的时间里一直想把自己灌醉，但是没有成功，期间还顺便跟好几个长着棕发蓝眼睛的小姐们调了调情，均以失败告终。那些姑娘在他眼里不是太老就是太嫩，不是怀揣着不加掩饰的放荡就是自恃清高的娇贵；她们是颗颗光润通透的水晶球，一望便知，而 Charles，则是一块边角锋芒的三棱镜。Erik在不知道多少回想起他之后，第二次体会到了丧家之犬般的无能为力。他终于打算先一步离开这里。

但是就在这个时候，一阵不明显的骚动慢慢自二楼传了过来，吸引了满厅人的注意力。

他起初先是瞥见了几只晃动的裤脚，仿佛迈着错乱无章的舞步，在扶手边露出了一角。然后那几片深黑的色泽晃动的幅度越来越大，Erik在皱着眉头撇清眼中的微醺之后，意识到了那是几个男人扭打的身影。大厅里开始响起了尖叫声。

Charles被好几个人团团围住，头发凌乱不堪，赤手空拳将不断围上的保镖击打得溃不成军。Erik不禁惊讶地睁大了眼睛，无法想象Charles会这么跟人搏斗。

他出拳很重，只攻击软肋，举止跟优雅二字完全没了关系，脸上甚至浮现出了一种能称得上是癫狂的神色。但他的优势仍是压倒性的，Shaw养的那群废物根本没能占到半分便宜。然而就在Erik既感到迷茫又踌躇不定的时候，及时地看到厅里有人掏出了手枪。他的身体立刻在大脑反应过来之前替他做出了行动。

他夺过枪支，在制服那人的同时朝着头顶虚开一枪，人群立刻朝四周散开，Erik瞬间吸引了所有人的注意。

“停手！”他大喊道，那群手下在听到他的指令后有些迟疑，但是Charles好像充耳不闻，依旧进行着虐杀式的攻击。Erik只能几个箭步冲上楼，拨开了人墙，在大声吼叫的同时拉住了Charles的一只胳臂。就在他以为自己也要吃到拳头的时候，那股疾风在他面前突兀地停了下来，距他的左眼只有一公分的距离。然后Charles就像突然卸了力一般，一头栽进了他怀里。Erik在抱住他的时候，看到Shaw正站在走廊对面的不远处，神色莫测地遥望着他。

Erik开始解释，在Shaw走近之后。他随口叫了个名字，编造了一些没头没尾的谎话，一再强调这是他的朋友，只不过是喝醉了而已。而Shaw一直不发一言地打量着他们，嘴角带着股略显玩味的笑意。

 

 

他最终带走了Charles，没有遇到什么刁难的阻挠。直到他驾车离去，这整件事情还是让他感到一头雾水，而Charles被他安置在副驾驶的位置，安安静静地闭着眼睛。他像是睡着了，又像是昏厥了过去，自从他看到Erik的那一刻起，就陷入了一种迷迷糊糊的状态。Erik不知道该怎么做，Charles镜框上的通讯器像是在扭打中坏掉了，他尝试着跟Hank取得联系，可是没能成功。Erik在犹豫再三之后，加大油门决定先把人送回家里。

他在汽车行驶的同时试图理清今晚发生的一系列事情，但这基本毫无帮助，不管是Charles的反常还是Shaw的举动都令他感到困惑不解。他甚至想过Charles是不是被人下了药，但如果是这样的话，那人没理由一看到自己就立即收手，他简直像是个迷。

慢慢的，车辆再一次在分叉路口停了下来。Erik在等待红灯的时候，略显头疼地仰起脖子闭着眼睛，靠上椅背舒了口气。然而就在这个时候，他的耳边突然响起了一阵窸窸窣窣的动静。

然后就在他睁开眼睛的同时，两片红润的嘴唇猝不及防地靠了过来，羽绒一样，极尽温柔地留下了点滴湿濡的气息。Charles的身体半侧着，一双眼睛犹如星辰，点亮了车窗外乌墨般的寂寥夜景。

“你别想再诱惑我…又一次。”

Erik最终从胸腔里生硬地挤出了一句回应。

 


	7. Chapter 7

当Charles拽着系在Erik颈间的斜纹领带躺到床上的时候，以往的防备都没了意义。

 

对于Erik来说，他首先用了很强的自制力才没有直接在半路上跟Charles发生关系，特别是在那个人始终百折不挠地制造干扰的情况下。他一路狂奔，车轮在月明星稀的梦幻色彩里呼啸而过，用了十五分钟的时间走完了四十分钟的路程。接着在把车靠得歪歪扭扭之后，手脚并用地跟与自己一路缠斗的男人滚上了楼梯。

他们磕磕绊绊，互相撕扯着对方的衣服，让那些柔软织品躺落在地编连成一条火舌般的轨迹。神出鬼没的Darkholme伯爵曾踏着优雅的舞步一闪而过，渐渐消失在了光线昏暗的拐角。然后他们步入卧室，双双跌落，在黑暗中继续纠缠直到裸裎相见。在某些瞬间Erik甚至陷入了一种失明的状态，他看不真切，但那些呼吸的味道，如潮的喘息，总是宛如病痛一样攀附着他的神经末梢不肯离去。

他在亲吻中支撑双膝不断下移，在那片紧致光滑的腹部戏耍了足够的时间之后，将吐露前液的勃起含进了嘴里，眼睛逐渐适应了黯淡的环境。而Charles在下一秒弹起腰部，喟叹出一缕失衡彷徨的呻吟。他情不自禁地把手指绞缠在Erik的头发里，在被人吸吮的同时挺胯相迎，除了那条蛇一般灵活的舌头，再也没有其他琐事能够分散他的注意力。而Erik的确尽职尽责，他吞吐的幅度很深，舌尖不时徘徊在冠状沟处，不愿放过每一寸能把Charles逼上绝路的角落。这样的取悦终于使他嘴里慢慢充满了咸涩的味道，头皮被手指扯到发紧，而Charles终于拜倒在了他的掌控之下。

紧接着，Erik分开两条紧实的大腿，口含精液在那隐蔽的巢穴之上留下一串湿濡的亲吻。他没打算给瘫软在床的男人留下太多机会，这是一场斗争，而他已经领先一局。

他利用不懈的厮磨逐渐打开了紧闭的后穴，舌头推送嘴里的黏稠液体溜上肠壁，把入口舔得炙热又潮湿，将那里打造成最适合他享用的模样。然后他把紧抓着臀尖的手掌慢慢移了过去，羽毛一样贴着洞口边缘爱抚之后，尽量轻柔地送入了一指。Charles顿时发出了一声漫长的呻吟，而他的身体正绞着Erik的中指急促喘息。

他被困在这张海藻般令人沉溺的温床上，无可奈何地由着体内的入侵者不间断地弯曲、勾折，彷如一件尖锐的机械，凌驾于他探索挖掘新的领域。他的前端渐渐再度抬头，脖颈后仰，脊背半弓着将身下的羽绒摩擦得燥热难当。而那处不再单属于他的难以启齿的地方，正如一位贪婪的愚者，背信弃义，飞蛾扑火般被蚀人心智的蜜糖吞噬殆尽。

然后Erik直起身体，在三根手指抽动的同时倾身吻住了那两瓣埋藏在黑夜里的鲜艳双唇。他没费心撬开牙齿，也没再费心争个高低，在他们即将嘴唇相触的一刹那，Charles就勾上了他的后颈，将舌头滑进他的口腔里，吸食吞咽渡过来的透明液体。

Charles的身体反应是那么的自然，绝非药物所控；而他的行为又太过纵容，亦非明智之举。事态显然已经一点点地失去控制，脱离了既定轨道。Erik既理不清这团蛛丝般的障影，也丝毫不在乎这算不算是趁人之危。对他而言，占有本就兼具了卑鄙。他只会索求一点。

在他断开这个吻之后，他抽出手指，捏紧了Charles的下颌正对自己。

“叫我的名字，Charles，看清楚我是谁。”

“Erik……”Charles回答道，在话音落地的同时拉下了男人的手腕，一个用力推开了笼罩全身的阴影。然后他急切地翻身骑坐在那两条紧绷有力的大腿之上，喉结颤动着握住了贴在臀后的烫手阴茎。

“Erik Lehnsherr。”

他再次说道，腰肢抬起，一点一点往下将那根尺寸非常的性器吃了进去。直到连根没入，被硕大的头部击中腺体，才浑身颤抖地撑着Erik的腹部颔首呻吟。

他看起来舒服极了，打战的牙齿磕着下唇，眉毛令人心动的揪起，半闭的眼眸里涌起两片被缭乱的幽蓝。然后他开始缓慢地上下浮动，脚趾勾蜷，腿部肌肉松弛又收紧，用翕张的洞口连连吞吐着Erik的性器。每次他都竭力脱离，只含紧头部缠绵吮吸；接着再使力下沉，让饱胀的囊袋在臀上留下撞击的印记。然后他不断加快速度，情难自禁地在被人揉捏顶弄的快感里，用右手绕上柱身给自己手淫。

慢慢的，Charles再也守不住牙关，摇着头将眼角分泌的泪水甩落，在高亢的呻吟里第二次达到了顶峰。而敏感灼热的甬道在痉挛一样的收缩之后，也逼迫着Erik红了眼睛急速顶胯，他的高潮跟随而至，将属于他的天堂之所沾染得愈发温暖湿濡。

可是相对于Charles来说他才射了一次，这远远不够。那位绝不清白的合谋者已经彻底点燃了匍匐在他体内的兽性。

而Charles，似乎是在某个时刻恢复了一丝神智，就在他栽进Erik怀里，因为高潮的余韵和性器拔出的折磨无力喘息的时候，他的视线同Erik碰到了一起。接着，他半开的嘴唇抖了一下，看起来有些转瞬即逝的痛苦，未遂的欲言又止，目光却迷蒙着未曾与面前的男人分离。

然后Erik突然撩开了他汗津津的头发，偏头在他额间送上一吻。在这个吻不断下延、忽近忽远的时候，Charles慢慢闭上了眼睛。他感觉自己被人轻轻抚摸、摆弄、直到四肢跪伏，无比顺从。然后Erik自身后挨上了他，再度勃起的阴茎擦着他的后腰耸动下移，狎昵地对准淌着精液的洞口徐徐刺戳。

“Charles……”Erik在俯身贴住怀里的光滑脊背进入的时候叹道。而Charles攥紧了掌心的床单，指尖发白地溢出了一声呛口的抽泣。

这个姿势显然太具有压迫性，Charles顿时感到被人顶入了前所未有的深度。而那位趴伏在他背上的施虐者，又忽然扣住他蜷缩的手指，在他耳边压抑低沉地吐露着满足躁动的呻吟。

所有的一切在接下来的交媾韵律中不再静止，Charles的身体在Erik嚣张的举动之下生动却不事雕琢。他的思绪好像时而飘得很远，冷眼旁观身后进进出出的性器；时而怅然迷失，在被男人啃咬住耳垂的时候不加掩饰地大声尖叫。但这还不是全部，他在再次企图将手掌伸向下体寻求解脱的时候，出乎意料地被人拉起了手臂。

Charles哽咽地浑身发抖。

他的双臂在男人后仰身体的同时笔直背向身后，腰肢自然坍塌，凹成了弧形。被完全打开的躯体在阴茎的推送下吟泣着，颤抖着，不可思议的柔韧更是让Erik惊奇不已。Erik就这样像打桩机一样拽着Charles快速抽插了十几个来回，接着再度放慢速度细细研磨。他的阴囊紧挨着臀肉，缓慢松开潮湿的掌心，注视着Charles失去他的支撑朝前坠落。

然后，在那被耗尽的无助里，被抛开的顾虑中，Erik倾身顶紧了Charles的膝盖窝再次纵情驰骋，直到又一股精液喷薄而出，混杂着他的餍足和低吟渗入进Charles的脉络。

 

 

Erik在心神不安的睡眠中幻想过十几种第二天可能会面对的情况，眼下只是其中之一。

他先在床上发了足够的呆，又胡乱套上了衬衫和裤子。那些皱巴巴的衣服已经被人搁在了扶手椅里，摆放得倒是十分整齐。然后他下了床，顶着东翘西倒的头发出了房间。

他走得不快不慢，步履有些不恰当地迟疑，因为他看起来既迫不及待又畏手畏脚，上下楼的一段路程，在他身上显得诚惶诚恐。然后他终于慢慢在书房前停下了脚步，拧动把手推开了屋门。

如他所料，Charles正坐在电脑跟前。

他穿了一件亚麻灰的套头衫，袖子盖到手掌，领口很是宽大，在他不算自然的坐姿下偏向了一处，袒露出了整片痕迹斑斑的左侧锁骨；深棕色的头发还是半湿的，显然已经洗过了澡，少见地蓬松在眉眼之上；而那点缀着雀斑的鼻梁没架眼镜，在Erik踏入房间一段时间之后，才缓慢地移动目光，落到了他身上。

 

“我喜——”

“把鞋穿上，然后离开这里。”

Erik率先开了口，然后被人打断生生噎进了喉咙，就像迎面挨了一巴掌。

“给我个解释。”Erik改了口，声音在瞬间冷得冻了霜。

“没什么可解释的，只是一个意外而已。”Charles沉静地望着他，面上的表情完美得毫无破绽。

“一个意外？”Erik嗤笑道，连尾音都不自觉地打了颤，“我是不知道你之前遭遇了什么，为什么会突然跟个发情的动物一样缠着我不放手。但我不是个白痴，我能看出来你在跟我上床上到一半的时候就已经清醒了，你现在告诉我那是个意外？”

Charles沉默了片刻，他的喉结滑动了一下，搭在膝盖的手掌攒成了拳。

“那只是顺水推舟，我们只是工作上的合作关系，本不应该节外生枝，我希望你能忘掉昨天发生的——”

“你放心我会尝试着遗忘，”Erik紧咬着牙，“忘掉你骑着我写满快感的脸，忘掉你靠在我怀里、趴在床上——”但是他的声音在Charles从椅子里站起来的那一刻戛然而止。然后他抿紧了嘴唇，平稳嗓音说道，“你想要公事公办？行，告诉我Hank跟你说了什么，昨天到底是怎么回事。”

“我没什么可说的。”

Charles的肩背僵直着，讲话的腔调一板一眼。然后他眼瞧着那团聚集在青灰眼瞳里的层层怒火，在他眼前以一种苍白的色泽急速湮灭，再也无法捕捉。

“……你总是这样……自以为是地说一些无伤大雅的谎话，”Erik放低了嗓音，好像浑身的锋芒都在瞬间消失殆尽，嘴角却挂起了一抹冷笑，“既然你执意如此。我不干了，我现在就走，如果你想要我的记忆的话尽管拿去，那才是让我忘掉你的最好方式。”

他在掷地有声的话语里转身后退，渐渐隐匿在了伦敦惨淡的日光中。而Charles只是伫立在桌案前，久久地凝视着一张一直躺卧在手心里的破碎纸片。

那张打印纸其实没什么特别，只不过写了一小串足以解释昨晚的字母。

 

_你在盗取证物的时候触发了防盗装置，隐藏其中的芯片能够近距离地发射信号干扰脑电波，令人在短时间内完全失去理智，百分之九十以上的几率导致的结果都是自相残杀。  
—— H._

 

 

但是这种理智的缺失在面对Erik的时候却直接等同于心底最真实的渴望。Charles难以预料，更感到难以接受。

而且最最糟糕的就是，即使处于神志不清的状态，他也和Erik一样，两人之间发生的点点滴滴都记得清清楚楚。而心怀不轨者，会利用这一点，把Erik变成他的软肋。

可那正是身为一名特工，最不该拥有的。

 


	8. Chapter 8

什么是爱情？

科学家会解释成一系列公式般的化学反应，信教者会当做虔诚的信仰，热情地顶礼膜拜，又或是狠心将其抹煞为欲望的原罪。但是Charles Xavier没兴趣探究这类虚无缥缈的问题。事实上，他此刻正穿着西装，坐在Laurent先生的车后座上，耐心地等待着这段行程的结束。

他仍有许多问题需要思考。毫无疑问，事情发展至此，已经被他彻底搞砸了，似乎一开始决定动用Erik这枚棋子就是个彻头彻尾的错误，对方或许是颗品质优良的种子，但显然太过强势，远远超出了可以掌控的一般范围，不仅如此，一步不慎还有可能被对方反噬。也许这就是为什么Shaw一直都未曾对他下手，反而放任不管的真正原因。现在，关于昨天发生的事情，Charles不想对Hank做出任何解释；事关芯片，他也给不了他任何帮助，Charles除了以身犯险别无他法。但是他对此并不感到沮丧，因为事到如今双方都已经被迫摊了牌，再也无路可退，Shaw也向他发出了最后的邀请，一切谜团都将浮上水面。

Charles侧过头，呼出的气息晕着车窗，上面倒映着他的模样，棱角被车窗外的霓虹灯沾染了几分迷离的色彩。他的左手间捏着一张印着地址的卡片和泛黄的相片，相片上是五个笑容满面相拥着的年轻人。

“你总是自以为是地说一些无伤大雅的谎话”。

又来了，这句话就像魔咒一样时不时地浮现在他脑海里，打断他的思路萦绕上心头，仿佛跟成堆的麻烦比起来，这才是真正值得他心烦的事儿。

现在距离那场不愉快的分别已经过去了十几个小时，Charles依然清楚地记得，他从Erik离去的眼神中看到的真实的愤怒和失望。在那一瞬间，他不得不承认自己一直以来的猜想都是错误的，原来在Erik眼里，他其实并不是什么讨人喜爱的糖果。可他是个说谎者吗？Charles对此不置可否，但他并不认为这是件错事，特殊的职业总是需要点儿特殊的要求，说谎只是一种保护机制，更何况对于大多数人来说，恰当的谎言好歹能让生活变得轻松一些。他早已习惯了自我麻醉，从而逃避某些真实的挫败感。所以他绝不会去自寻烦恼，怀疑自己是否已经对Erik Lehnsher动了真格，毕竟那个人只是个意料之中的意外。

 

车子已经在不知不觉中行驶了一个多小时，沿路的景象越来越萧条，两旁的废弃房屋张着大口，霓虹灯被黑夜吞没，没有了别的车辆，也没有别的行人，看起来这片区域已经荒芜了很长一段时间，只有他的倒影在漆黑的玻璃上愈发清晰寂寞。又过了一会儿，Charles开始察觉到了一丝光亮。那是远处的几盏低调的引路灯，尽头孤独地屹立着一幢崭新的、白色的巨大建筑，以至于在这片荒凉、乌黑的帷幕下显得如此突兀。

车子缓慢地在庭院前停了下来。

 

\- South Glade Mission Church -

 

是这里没错，教堂上的字和卡片上的地址如出一辙。Charles收好相片，打开了车门，几乎是同时，Shaw在几个人的簇拥下从大门里走了出来。

很快，例行的检查就结束了，他们没有从Charles身上搜出任何的危险物品，这似乎令Shaw感到很可笑，他不由得发自内心地挤出了一个真诚的笑容。

“你大概是这世界上最不专业的特工了，居然什么武器也没带只身前来。”

“事实上，我本身并不是个崇尚用暴力去解决问题的人。但你显然是这世界上最没品位的反派，居然选了这么一个地方跟我见面。。”

Charles整了整衣物，身影渐渐和Shaw一起消失在了漆黑的夜幕之中。

 

 

风刮得很紧，阳光从清早开始就未现身，乌云携着大雨瓢泼而至，街上的行人头顶着一把把黑伞践踏着水花，畏畏缩缩地四处逃离。但是在这片黑压压的景象里，有一个戴着棒球帽、身材高瘦的年轻人逆着风前行，泰然的脚步与周围人格格不入。

一个小时以后，Erik进了家门。这套公寓空了有段时日，房门打开的刹那，扑面而来的空气里尽透着股锈迹斑斑的霉味儿。由于下雨的缘故，屋子里的光线比外面还要昏暗寂寥。他先是站在门口等了会儿，等着雨水淌下一滩水渍，才脱下衣帽抹了把脸，在昏暗中径直走向了里间的单人床。然后他将自己沉甸甸的身体痛快地甩到了床上，心里默默结算起总账。

“他耍了我。” 

Erik念叨着，仰面朝向天花板。他已经超过24个小时没睡觉了，怒火和宿醉混在一起发酵成了疲累，大雨使他头重脚轻，但没能阻止他的喋喋不休，就好像这里还是酒馆，还会有第二个人听他唠叨似的。

“不止一次……我本来没想把话说得那么难听…你知道，他跟我睡了一觉之后甩了我，是个人都该有点脾气…无论如何，现在我跟他没关系了，再也不会有什么任务，什么组织，反正我什么也不想知道…故事结束了。”

他又翻了个身，眼皮正在不听使唤地往下耷拉，仅留了一条缝固执地盯着窗户外的一点儿亮光。又过了一会儿，那缕光线也终于熄灭了。

Erik感觉自己做了个梦。

他不知道自己身在何处。四周是漫天的风雪，到处是白皑皑的一片，看不到尽头，亮得刺眼。他就站在这片雪地中央，没有方向，只好漫无目的地踩着近乎过膝的积雪，脚步踉跄着前行。过了几分钟，也许几个小时，他不确定——兴许是做梦的缘故，他感到身上的寒冷与疲惫一扫而空——有个跟他一样孤寂的小黑点突然出现在了他的视线远方。Erik犹豫了片刻，没有多做停留，便朝着那处难以辨别的模糊轮廓跨步前行。

他正在努力缩短他们之间的距离，直到他眼里的世界逐渐变得清晰。事实上，他好像从没做过这么清楚的梦。

那是个正在冰上垂钓的青年，远远瞧着跟他差不多大，神情沉着而专注，虽然五官稚气的模样像是还未成年。

——疯子才会在这种鬼天气跑来冰上钓鱼。

Erik腹诽着，忽然感到了一丝胃部反冲的不适感与冰冷的寒意，这对于梦境来说不是什么好征兆。他缩了缩肩，下意识地加快了脚步，嘴里也无声地呼喊起一个人的名字，想要唤起青年的注意。但是此时，风在空中嘶吼的声音越来越大，像是某种拉响的警报，他感到大地在震动，无边的远方也仿佛突然降临了雪崩一般，翻起阵阵雪雾。直到吞没一切的暴风雪呼啸而至，那个青年才朝着这里抬起了双眼。

 

Erik被惊醒了。

他醒来时浑身冰冷满头大汗。梦里的画面全都不见了，罕见的狂风依旧混合着雨水的鼓点敲击着玻璃窗，刺耳的电话铃声在静谧的空气里刺激着他的耳膜。

Erik一阵摸索，终于将埋在后腰的始作俑者拿到了跟前。

银色的荧光屏幕上正闪烁着一串未曾见过的陌生号码。

这通常都意味着麻烦，而在麻烦找上门的时候，最好的应对办法就是溜之大吉。——但这显然不是Erik信奉的生存法则。

“——喂。”

“Erik Lehnsher？谢天谢地你终于接了电话！”

“…哪位？”

Erik哑着嗓子问着，走进浴室拧开了水管。他的喉咙干渴极了，连着灌下好几口水才缓解了唇焦舌燥的状态。酒精劲儿这会儿已经彻底消散，他的心神也终于因为这场迷乱的梦境冷静了下来。

“McCoy！Hank McCoy，我需要你的帮助——”

“我没兴趣。”

“什么？”

“我没兴趣！”

对方听起来也像是在室外，风雨的呼啸一片嘈杂。Erik不得不提高了音量。

“是Charles！他需要你的帮助！他现在有危险——”

“他有没有危险跟我有什么关系？”

“你是他的搭档——”

“我可不是，”Erik打断了Hank，关掉水管出了浴室。客厅里的挂钟正指着3点，他大概睡了有6个小时，“我还不够资格。听着，我已经跟Xavier，还有你们的Kingsman组织划清了界限。所以现在，对不起——”

“—噢…你不是前天还跟他——噢等一下！我马上过来！”

Erik没能及时对此做出任何反应，鉴于对话里的人已经抢先一步挂断了电话，并且下一秒就从他家大门外堂而皇之地闯了进来。

“你是怎么——”Erik吼道，他感觉自己胃里的怒气直往上冲，脑门上的青筋跳得厉害。

“别介意！职业技能！”Hank说着摇了下手里的工具，“听我说！你现在必须得跟我走，我没时间给你解释了，总之Charles现在有大麻烦了，真正的麻烦！”他在Erik杀人的目光下甩手丢给他两大件沉重的包裹，并且适时地在挨揍之前用话语扼杀了可能会发生的流血性事件，“——Erik Lehnsher，我相信即使不是搭档，身为Charles的男朋友，你也绝不会袖手旁观的。”

 


	9. Chapter 9

如果连双眼都能欺骗你，你还能相信什么？

 

一九九七年冬天，浓烈的雾气徘徊在多特蒙德上空，模糊了道路两侧频频闪烁的艳丽招牌，整条小巷也因为水汽变得湿滑不堪，流浪汉抱着啤酒醉生梦死，几对男女窝在角落纠缠不休，在这样灯红酒绿的夜晚，没人会费心留意另外一个站在街道旁的孤独男人。他身上穿着标准的三件套，戴着副眼镜，气质一派温婉斯文，正低头对着什么东西瞧得仔细。

那是几张被他踩在脚下的传单，上面印着地狱火几个大字。

这三个字证实了他的猜想，他此时正身处德国，多特蒙德，莫名其妙地出现在了他第一次执行任务的地方。当他意识到这一点的时候，他立刻走动起来远离了酒吧门口，并强迫自己回忆之前到底发生了什么。 

刚开始似乎一切都很顺利。他记得自己下了车，和Shaw一起走进了一间教堂，质问他有关芯片、以及十三年前发生的那件事故的真相——Charles敢肯定这两者之间必定存在某种联系，可他用了多年的时间追查，也没能找出任何确凿的线索。然后，他记得在Shaw终于承诺肯拿出芯片的时候，他的耳后却突然传来一阵刺痛，令他完全陷入了昏厥。

这一定是哪里出了问题，他不可能一醒来就回到过去。

Charles否定着，但他很快发现这是徒劳的，因为当他抬起头的时候，发现身旁有面湿漉漉的砖墙贴满了熟悉的海报。一排排张狂的脸孔钉在上面，吐出的舌头上印刷着白色的文字：

.AMERICA IS DOOMED.

这张海报曾给他留下了深刻的印象，他的确正伫立在一九九七年的德国街头。此时一阵沉闷的钟声从远方传来，夜风掺杂着巷子里的酒香和脂粉气抽打着他的皮肤。

他随即瞥了眼腕上的手表，将不停抖动的指针校到十点，转身朝着来时的方向往回勾，半路上还顺手牵走了一个醉汉的大衣外套。没多久，他便裹好外衣重新站到了地狱火的大门前。这次他没再犹豫，直接走了进去，紧闭的大门立刻将冰冷的空气隔绝在外。

 

地狱火是一间上了年头的酒吧，规模不算小，现在刚过十点，正是热闹的时候，里面音乐嘈杂人头攒动，恰巧给Charles制造了混入其中的好时机。他索性半垂着头，装模作样地拿了杯酒，径直走到了地下一层。他仍然记得很清楚，这是他第一次单独出任务的地方，目的是为了窃取一份机密情报，现在距离‘他’出现在这里应该还有半个小时。

问题是，究竟为何他又回到了这里？Charles思索着，再次看向手表确认时间。

也许他遗漏掉了什么线索……某些极其重要的……

他抬起了头，四周到处都是把酒言欢的人，而在这种环境下，要想真正的做到不惹人注意，最好的办法就是融入其中。Charles端着酒杯，很快便找到了最为合适的人选。那是靠近角落的一处弧形卡座，围坐着三男两女，气氛还算热烈，桌子上已经摆了好几个空酒瓶子。Charles凭借着自己极善言谈的优势，没费多少力气就加入了他们。然后，他一面同那群年轻人攀谈，一面借着掩护观察周围耐心等待。

没过一会儿，一个手持托盘的服务生出现了。

‘他’的个头不高，体格清瘦，穿着套修身制服，正在舞池边缘为客人上酒——那是他自己没错。Charles不由得对自己现在戴着眼镜留着胡子的崭新形象感到庆幸，因为他发现这么多年过去，自己除了比当年稍稍结实了些，几乎没有什么太大的变化。

此时他的任务目标就坐在大厅的另外一侧，一间独立的包厢里，打算进行一场秘密的交易。从他这个角度并不能将那里的情况看得一清二楚，但是Charles并不在意。因为他早已知道‘他’会在接下来的时间里朝着目标步步靠近，并最终带着一份文件离去。他的注意力显然应该用在别的地方。

这里除了他以外，一定还有别的人也在暗地里留意着‘他’的一举一动。Charles慢慢锁定了视线。

他的视线落在了一个头戴贝雷帽的可疑男人身上。男人占据了一处远离舞池区的最佳位置，能够将‘他’的行动和包厢门口的情景尽收眼底。Charles和他之间总共隔了有三四桌的距离，幽暗迷离的光线使Charles不能够看清楚那人的模样，但是那似曾相识的体态和举止都让他瞬间想起了一个人来。

——Jakob Lehnsher。

Charles确定是他无疑。

他不会看错的，他对他无比熟悉。但是当年他第一次执行任务的时候显然并没有发觉第二名特工的在场。

他为什么会在这儿？

Charles的大脑开始疯狂地运转了起来。

这也许不合常理，但并不是无从解释，也许作为Charles的举荐人，Jakob需要监视他的首次个人行动。但是一股疼痛立刻将Charles打回了现实，他的考核早在选拔时期就结束了，从他成为Kingsman的一员起，他们的地位就是平等的。这时另一个念头开始逐渐侵占了他的脑海，也许从一开始，本次任务就另有玄机，‘他’只是当中的一环而已。

这个想法令他感到荒唐又可笑，他不可能被这样对待，这根本没有必要，关于忠诚的测验早就证明了他是一个会为了完成任务付诸一切的人。但他控制不了自己的怀疑，那就像是在他心底剖开了一个黑色的漩涡，长久以来筑建的防线自然坍塌了，开闸的洪水带走了他脸上的血色。

他究竟是否真的了解Jakob，又是否了解关于Kingsman本身的一切。

——几个年轻人注意到了他的变化。

十三年前的那场事故，又到底掩盖了什么不可告人的真相。

——询问着他是不是身体不适。

Charles恍惚地摇了摇头，身旁是几张表情关切的脸庞，再次提醒着他回到了一九九七年，多特蒙德的地狱火酒吧。

这一切到底是梦境还是现实？

但是Charles很快意识到了一点，他没时间思考这些问题了。因为Jakob忽然从座位上站了起来，而‘他’已经得手，正沿着舞池走向厨房的后门，然后‘他’会把藏在托盘下的文件转交给另一个人，结束本次任务。如果还想弄清楚Jakob的目的，现在的他必须开始行动了。

然而就在Charles集中注意力，不动声色地跟了过去的时候，楼梯口忽然传来了一阵骚动，又一个意想不到的人出现了。

Erik Lehnsher站在那儿，似乎刚刚与人发生了些争执，此时正一边伸长了脖子，一边不耐烦地同几个围着他的黑衣保镖解释着什么。他的出现显然震惊了Charles，这让Charles不由自主地停下了追踪的步伐，又多耽误了几秒钟才找回急速刹车的思绪。但这短暂的时间对于Erik来说显然已经足够了，他很快就发现了他要找的人。然后他就做了一个让Charles大跌眼镜，以至于想直接给他一枪的冲动。

“CharlesXavier！”

他朝这里大声喊道，推开了阻挠他的人直接从舞池里横穿了过来。

现在Charles不是唯一一个被震惊的人了，已经走到吧台后方的Jakob Lehnsher循声回过了头，在视线与他相撞之后，露出了一副见鬼的表情。

 

 

十五分钟后，Charles跟丢了人。

他和Jakob在漆黑狭窄的小巷里展开了追逐战，也许跑过了小半个街区，他不确定，大喊大叫没能令对方停下脚步，他也没法向他解释这一切，连他都弄不清楚自己为什么会出现在这个鬼地方。然后在拐过某个路口之后，Jakob的身影突然消失了。

Charles扶着膝盖喘着气，汗水已经浸湿了他的后背，血液随着他躬身的动作直往头上涌。此时另一个气喘吁吁的人也抵达了这里。

Erik显然知道自己搞砸了一些事情，因此他十分罕见的沉默着，等着Charles主动跟他讲话。

“你是不是永远都学不会低调？”

Charles抬头扫了Erik一眼，直起身体靠上了背后的墙壁。

他对面的人穿着件旧款短皮衣，脚蹬皮靴，由于奔跑的关系，上衣前襟已经敞开了，若隐若现地露出了肩带上的枪套。除此以外，Charles大概能猜出匕首之类的小装备藏满了他全身上下。也许他知道了一些情报？他显然有备而来。但是Erik很快令Charles失望了。他只记得自己曾坐在一辆车上，被Hank植入了某样东西，然后等到车子行驶到某个地点以后，就彻底失去了知觉。

“现在怎么办？”Erik抿着唇说道。

这句话让Charles有点想笑。事实上，他感觉自己从来到这里开始就产生的焦躁感，瞬间神奇的消散了。

这就是属于Erik的思维方式。

他永远是个行动派。他跟过来不是为了哪个组织的要求，不是为了完成什么高尚的任务，就只是因为听说他有危险，所以即使一头雾水也义无反顾。

现在，两个人面对面地杵在一条昏暗的巷子里，既定的轨迹已经被改变——由于Charles的追逐，Jakob Lehnsher没能及时从接头人手里截取那份文件，Charles的行动也已经曝光，接下来的事情究竟会如何发展又再次变得扑朔迷离。此时此刻与他并肩前进的就只能是这个站在他面前的人。

 

“把枪给我。”

Charles忽然说道，Erik二话没说就递给了他。

然后在他握到枪的一刹那，就稳稳举起对准了Erik的脑门。沉甸甸的瓦尔特PPK烫着他的手心，向他诉说着弹夹的重量。

“如果这一切都是做梦的话，是不是这样就能送你回去？”

Charles说道。

他的声音听起来就像是梦呓一般自说自话，而这里的光线实在太暗，使他看不清楚Erik脸上的表情，只有那道隐藏在黑暗中的视线，依旧牢牢将他困在眼底。

 


End file.
